Hermione Potter and the philosopher's stone
by LittleMissCloverFromDistrict2
Summary: Hermione is Harry's twin. One difference: She gets sent to the Weasleys, Harry to the Dursleys. And she has no idea she's a Potter. Some plot changing. AU.
1. Prolouge

**A/N: The idea of Harry and Hermione being twins and Hermione going to the Weasleys is from Lindsey Renee on the HPFC request challenges here topic.**

"We will send the boy to the Dursleys. The girl can go to the Weasleys. From what Lily has told me, their names are Harry and Hermione. I'll take Hermione to the Weasleys. You take Harry to the Dursleys, okay Minvera?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, okay." McGonagall replied. She lifted baby Harry onto her lap, and stared at him for a moment. "Goodbye, Hermione." She said, moving Harry's arm to make it look like he's waving. Hermione sat on the porch, leaning against the wall.

"Awwy!" Hermione yelled. Then she started crying.

"Dumbledore, look at her" McGonagall pleaded, having a soft spot for babies.

"No." Dumbledore cut her off. He apparated with Hermione, who was still crying.

"Oh dear." McGonagall said, before disappearing into the night.


	2. Platform nine and three quarters

**Ten years later...**

Hermione and Ronald Weasley followed their three older brothers to the barrier.

"I'll be fine, mum!" Hermione reassured her mother. Molly Weasley smiled at her.

"If you're sure." Molly Weasley checked everyone's owls, before letting them run through the barrier.

"Mum, I want to go NOW!" Hermione's sister, Ginny complained.

"No, you're not allowed!" Molly scowled. Suddenly, a dark haired boy with emerald eyes and a lightning scar walked up to them.

"HARRY POTTER!" Ginny squealed and ran behind her mother.

"It's just Harry Potter." Hermione informed her, rolling her eyes, "Nice to meet you." She extended her hand.

"Hello." Harry replied. He shook her hand.

"Ronald, Hermione, you're up!" Molly told them. Ron smiled at Harry, then raced towards the barrier. He went straight through the wall, much to Harry's surprise.

"Just run at the wall, and don't stop." Hermione told Harry. Hermione's brown eyes and red hair made Harry feel like he knew her, but he didn't. He ran at the wall, and, much to his surprise, went straight through.

"Wow." Harry gasped. Hermione smiled at him.

"The names Ron, this is my sister, Hermione." Hermione's brother told him. He looked about their age.

"Come on, we need to find a compartment!" Hermione scowled, and she dragged them onto the train.

"This is awesome."


	3. The Hogwarts Express

"Here, take a sugar quill, I have three of them." Ron said, holding out a small box with some food in it. Harry took one.

"What are they for?" He asked. Ron shrugged in a _duh-don't-you-know_ way.

"You suck on them in class and the teachers think you're thinkin'." Ron grinned.

"They're nonsense! Just because _you_ like to make trouble! For all we know Harry might not want to break rules!" Hermione scowled. She looked over at Harry, who was sitting in the corner of their compartment.

"HOOT!" Hermione's owl Chimpbeak broke the silence.

"Shush, I'll feed you soon!" Hermione yelled, annoyed. Suddenly, a plump round faced boy with black hair came into their compartment.

"Have you seen my toad, Trevor?" He asked. Ron looked at the other two, then shook his head.

"Wait! What's your name? I'm Hermione, this is my brother, Ron, and my friend, Harry." Hermione called.

"I'm Neville. Is that… Harry Potter?" Neville asked.

"Yes, it is!"

"Nice to meet you." Neville held out his hand. Harry shook it.

"I think we're going to be there soon. I'm going to change into my robes." With that, Hermione flicked her bright red hair and left the compartment.

"I think we're almost there." Neville told them.

"TOOT TOOT!"


	4. Sorting Mysteries

"Ron, Harry, honestly! We're going to be late!" Hermione snapped, dragging her brother and Harry through the crowd. They came to a boat and stopped.  
"Do we get in that?" Harry asked uncertainly. Hermione scowled.

"Yes, Harry, we do," She sighed, trying not to be impatient. The three jumped into the boat and began rowing their way towards Hogwarts with the rest of the first years. Hermione did most of the rowing while Ron and Harry were content to talk to each other.

"Neville does seem like such a nice boy, doesn't he?" Hermione asked them. Ron shrugged.

"Dead clumsy, he is," Ron replied. Hermione gave him a withering look.

"Honestly?" Hermione sighed and continued to row. They soon arrived at Hogwarts.

Hermione was the only one even vaguely paying attention to McGonagall, thoroughly interested in her words. Her body was shaking slightly, nervous at the idea of her sorting. Her red hair shook from side – to – side as she shook. Soon, it was time for her sorting.

"Potter, Harry!" McGonagall called. Harry slowly walked up.

"Good luck," Hermione and Ron hissed together. Harry gave them a small nod and sat under the sorting hat.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The sorting hat yelled out. McGonagall grinned and gave polite applause.

"Potter, Hermione!" She called out next. Hermione froze.

"Potter?" She asked Ron, a confused look on her face. Ron's eyes widened.

"Potter, Hermione," McGonagall repeated, her eyes scanning the crowd of unsorted first years. Hermione looked around, wondering if Harry had a sister called Hermione. McGonagall's eyes landed on her, and seemed to be beckoning her up onto the stage.

"Weasley, Hermione?" McGonagall sighed. Hermione, shaking, walked up to the sorting hat.

_I'm not a Potter, _Hermione thought, _I'm a Weasley. I have red hair like them. I grew up with them. I can't be a Potter._

**What about that scar of yours? **The Sorting Hat asked her. Hermione gulped and self – consciously touched the moon crescent scar that rested on her forehead.

Suddenly, her nightmares came flooding back to her. The red headed woman jumping in front of her, a green light hitting the woman, then hitting a crying baby who was next to Hermione. Then the green light flying towards her, only to skim across her forehead and bounce back. Then she'd wake up with her scar burning badly.

_If I'm a Potter, then how come no one knew who I was, but they all knew Harry? _Hermione questioned.

**I do not know.**

_Please tell me, _Hermione thought desperately.

**I don't know. Now, what house would you like to be in?**

_Gryffindor, _was Hermione's immediate response, _or Ravenclaw. _

**You would be great in Slytherin, you know. **

_No. Don't put me there, _Hermione pleaded.

**Are you sure? Slytherin could lead you to do great things. You are full of cunning and you are smart.**

_Then put me into Ravenclaw! _Hermione argued, _Anywhere but Slytherin!_

**Alright then. You are tough.**

"SLYTHERIN!"


End file.
